El legado de la Fuerza
by Mama Shmi
Summary: SPOILER SW ROTS pese a lo que paso en Exegor, Rey no esta sola clasificado T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Rey yacía flácidamente entre sus brazos, trataba de sentir si algo de su fuerza vital aun la mantenía en este plano, la abrazo, luego procedió a concentrarse y colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre concentro su propia fuerza hacia ella. Rey debía vivir, era valiente, osada, no le tenía miedo a nada, ella había vencido a la maldad dentro de él. Tenía que poder salvarla.

Rey respiro, abrió sus ojos y descubrió que Ben la sostenía, no Kylo… Ben, su bono dentro de la Diada de la Fuerza. Se miraron sonriendo durante lo que pareció eones, pero solo fueron segundos, ambos se fundieron en un ardiente beso que calentó sus corazones. Luego Ben cayó. Rey lloraba su nombre, trababa que reaccione, mientras lo veía unirse a La Fuerza, lo sintió junto a ella.

Ella recupero los sables de sus maestros, observo lo que quedaba de Ben, solo su ropa, tomo la rota prenda negra que antes cubría su pecho, la acerco y olio, sintió su presencia, la llevo con ella. Abordo Rojo 5 y navego entre las diferentes naves rumbo a la base rebelde, reuniéndose con sus compañeros, Ben la acompañaría a donde fuera.

Al llegar a la base ella se refugió en los brazos de sus dos amigos, lloraron a los caídos. Los sith habían sido derrotados por siempre. Con un costo enorme.

Paso el tiempo, Rey emprendió el viaje hacia el inicio de todo. La vista de los dos soles le indico que estaba en el lugar correcto, la información que las memorias de los Jedi la acompañan, la guían. Con todo el respeto que merecían enterró los sables de sus maestros. Ya en algún momento se usarían pero por ahora no.

Mientras ve aparecer los espíritus de sus maestros, Rey piensa en lo que vendrá y en lo que descubrió recientemente. Ella tomo el legado Skywalker por adopción pero el legado Solo no murió, Ben no es el último. Ella sabe que parte de la fuerza vital de Ben está en su interior y en unos meses nacerá, ella se convertirá en madre y en maestra.

Los meses pasaban y poco a poco se comenzó a sentir el alivio en los diferentes sistemas planetarios, los stormtrooper que fueron obligados a servir a pelear, poco a poco encontraban el camino a sus orígenes. A muchos no les importaba, solo querían vivir en paz y armonía. En cada sistema comenzaba a sentirse la tranquilidad y la paz.

Rey se dirigió a Ahch-To, donde encontró a Luke, sabía que ahí estaría protegida y en podía estar en armonía con La Fuerza, ella no le dijo a nadie lo que pasaba y donde estaría. Sus amigos viajaban por los diferentes sistemas ayudando a la gente, no imaginaban lo que la Fuerza tenía destinado a Rey.

Una noche de tormenta fue el momento designado para el nacimiento, y el circulo comenzaba nuevamente, mellizos, un niño y una niña. Los habitantes de la isla la ayudaron. Sus hijos serian los próximos jedi, los sentía.

Los espíritus de Leia, Luke y Ben admiraban el inicio de una nueva era. Detrás de ellos miles de jedis, sus espíritus estaban con ellos. Ben protegería a sus hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Habían pasado algunos años, Rey y su familia eran los únicos humanos en la isla, cada tanto recibía mensajes del Comando Rebelde, de Poe, de Finn y de Rose, ellos no tenían idea donde se había asentado, ella solo les dijo que estaba entrenando y que no estaba sola, ya que la presencia de todos los Jedi la acompañaban. Sus amigos se quedaron tranquilos pero presentían que ella les ocultaba algo.

Chewbacca manejaba el Halcón rumbo a Ahch-To, era una de los sistemas marcados como posible ubicación de Rey, quería sorprenderla, Lando lo acampanaba, ellos estaban a cargo de llevar cargamentos y cosas a diferentes sistemas, y luego de casi 5 años querían darle algunas cosas a Rey que habían conseguido en los diferentes viajes.

Cuando la nave insignia de la flota Rebelde aterrizo en la isla, Rey no estaba a la vista. Tanto Lando como Chewie la buscaron en el pueblo, los habitantes señalaron una cabaña como el hogar de la joven, ellos informaron que ella estaba recolectando comida.

Decidieron darle una sorpresa y esperarla dentro, cuando ingresaron dos pequeños estaba sentado frente a frente moviendo objetos. Pelo crespo, castaño oscuro, la piel morena, vestían como pequeños padawans, a su alrededor sintieron la presencia de vs personas las cuales poco a poco se dieron a conocer, Luke, Yoda, Obi Wan los instruían los guiaban. Alejados pero atentos estaba un joven de cabello oscuro con una cicatriz cursando su rostro, a su lado un hombre mayor que también tenía una cicatriz en su rostro sobre uno de sus ojos. Lando no los reconoció pero Chewie se quedo sorprendido. Reconoció a Ben y a Anakin, el wokie estaba nervioso y saco a Lando de la casa. Una vez fuera comenzó a tirar de explicar quienes estaban, Lando no entendía ¿el espíritu de Anakin y el de Ben? En eso llego Rey.

Automáticamente ella corrió dentro y vio con tranquilidad el entrenamiento de su familia, Ben se adelanto y se unió a ella, acompañándola afuera, Lando vio a ambos apenas tocándose, uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿Rey esos niños, de quien son?

\- Míos

\- ¿Tuyos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Yo soy - dijo el espíritu de Ben - fueron concebidos por La Fuerza, cuando salve la vida de Rey. Son nuestros hijos y nadie los va a lastimar

Lando escuchaba al hijo de su amigo, esos niños, eran los nietos de Han!

\- ¿Quien sabe de ellos?

\- Ustedes, nadie más fuera de este lugar.

\- ¿Como se llaman?

\- Lo lamento pero es algo que no voy a compartir por ahora, su seguridad es lo más importante, sus nombres son su seguridad.

\- Diles a todos que estoy bien que no estoy sola, que Luke, Leia, Yoda, Obi Wan, y muchos otros están conmigo. Cuando sea el momento voy a regresar, diles que sean felices.

\- Están comenzando a asentarse, Finn entendió que no regresarías, Rose lo atrapo y el está feliz, Poe sigue buscando, pero no le pone empeño, esta como General de la Base hoy en día, dirige los diferentes traslados de gente y material, así como la investigación de los miles de chicos y chicas extraídos de sus hogares. Están haciendo un buen trabajo, Max te manda saludos y que no te angusties por el futuro.

\- Ben, que quisiste decir que le salvaste la vida

\- Palpatine nos había drenado de parte de nuestra fuerza vital para poder restaurarse, luego procedió a tirarme por un barranco, ella uso casi toda su energía vital en el proceso de vencerlo, yo la encontré a un hilo de vida y traspase todo mi poder, mi energía, mi fuerza, mi amor a ella, al despertarse nos miramos y besamos, luego fui uno con la fuerza, supongo que me excedí con el poder porque en ese momento la fuerza engendro dos niños, fruto de esa situación.


End file.
